


Another Kiss

by Qang



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another kiss the doctor received in the tardis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for Kinsley.   
> Special thanks to Kinsley for her beta-reading.

Another

Kiss The doctor was sitting in the sofa, reading, with the master lying on his laps and a book covering his face. For once there was only the sound of pages flipping and time lords breathing.

The doctor has locked themselves up in the tardis ever since last time when his companion refused to save a race with him, so now the doctor thought the master's act of popping in front of his eyes and disappearing without a word later was just something childish.

The master moved his head a little and stretched his body for a lazy yawn; the book on his face was removed by a few beautiful fingers, whose master was staring at the master.

"You like my thigh?" With a smile the doctor put the two books on the table.

The master moved and sat on where his head just lied, "That was fantastic." he replied, "I can't find anyone with a better one."

Then with passion and in a sudden, he kissed the doctor.

Still, it was a not-Master one. A Master-like kiss should be wild; it should be too possessive to be actually bruising. It would come to the doctor without warning; it would be hot, leaving no space for him to breathe. Sometimes it would come along with the hacking in of his mind, when the master would take control of his basic needs, causing him to feel pain as well as pleasure he would provide to him.

So the doctor almost lost himself in the feel of the other's tongue sneaking into his mouth, when the master finally seemed to have learnt to be gentle and considerate towards his only companion left in the entire universe. When they were parted again, the doctor almost reluctantly let go of the master's feel.

He licked his reddened lips with great eagerness, hoping the other would continue the process, and with desire and unfulfillment he asked, "Do you want it?"

"No." The master said with a smile, he squeezed the other for one last time and left the room, in which the doctor stared at his back desperately and touched his lips slightly with his beautiful fingers.


End file.
